BA009
Synopsis Yazmyne is shown at the Viridian City Pokemon Contest Hall with Dante, and Yazmyne registers her Kanto Contest Pass as well as Butterfree and Bulbasaur for the Viridian City Pokemon Contest. Yazmyne tells Dante that he didn't have to come, but Dante asserts that he helped Yazmyne train so much, so he wants to see all of her practice come to fruition. However, Yazmyne doubts that she'll even make it past the appeal stage. Dante tells her not to deny the majesty of Bug-Type Pokemon and that Butterfree will exceed the audience's expectations. Yazmyne remarks that she's not as upbeat or vigorous as usual to which Dante says that Yazmyne is just feeling nervous. Elsie walks in on their conversation and relates how she felt when she competed in her first contest. Elsie recalls being on stage with her Delcatty as a Skitty, and as beginners they put on a simple appeal to put them in the battle rounds. Yazmyne admits that she doesn't like this feeling, leading Elsie to say that Yazmyne's just never had an audience before. However, when she gets on that stage it will simply be her and her Pokemon. If Yazmyne can ignore the stares and even the judges then she will be perfectly fine. Yazmyne flatly explains that she may not be cut out for being a Coordinator. '' ''Later, Yazmyne goes out to practice with Butterfree for the Contest. Before she and Dante can head out they see Nick, who is training with a Hitmonchan tha Yazmyne scans into her Pokedex. Yazmyne makes herself known to Nick, who was curious if Yazmyne was going to show up. Yazmyne asks if this is Nick's first Contest and Nick denies, saying that the Viridian Contest will be his third. In his first Contest, he failed to pass the appeals stage while in his second, he and Scyther were defeated in the finals of the Contest. Yazmyne asks for some advice about the appeal rounds to which Nick explains that he failed to pass the first round because he was too nervous. Dante believes that Pokemon respond to their trainer's emotional state and mannerisms. Nick confirms Dante's statement, saying that he was struck with stage fright, which made his Scyther also nervous as Scyther was taking his lead. Nick says that he changed his attitude for the next contest and determined to win, he took the stage by storm. '' ''Yazmyne then begins training with Butterfree with Dante and Beedrill as training support. Yazmyne becomes quite concerned about Nick's advice, making her seem abit distracted as Butterfree practices his Gust. '' ''At night, Yazmyne sleeps at the Pokemon Center with Dante in an adjacent room. Yazmyne is a little restless and she cannot sleep. Yazmyne steps outside and the nocturnal Spinarak hears Yazmyne. Spinarak follows her trainer, which awakens Bulbasaur, Butterfree, and Pidgey. Yazmyne goes out by a tree and thinks about the events to come when she is greeted by her Pokemon who followed her. Yazmyne silently admits that she wants to back out, wishing she never embarked on Contests. However, Bulbasaur and Butterfree worked too hard for her to turn her back on them scared. Yazmyne tells her Pokemon that she's fine but a bit nervous so, she needed a breather. Yazmyne tells them that the next day will be a huge struggle for them, but they are going to do their best to make it as far as possible. But after that, it's going to be Spinarak and Bulbasaur at the Pewter City Gym where they will win their first badge. The Pokemon are all excited and Yazmyne returns to room. The next day, the Viridian City Contest is at hand. At Petalburg City, Carrie is tightly holding her Persian, nearly strangling him with excitement as she tunes in to see the Contest. Her husband has to separate her from the Catty Pokemon and sits down with some popcorn. Carrie is ecstatic that her daughter might be following in her footsteps. Duane reminds her that Justin embarked in Contests to which Carrie disappointingly replies that he competed in only one. Carrie says that Duane has Justin to follow in his footsteps and Yazmyne will follow in hers. Duane remarks that she still seems pretty determined to participate in gym battles, but Carrier asserts that as soon as she fells the rush of a Contest, she'll be hooked on it forever. The home's phone rings and Duane answers it. On the phone is Yazmyne who is asking whether or not her parents are watching the Contest. Duane says they are and she asks them not to as she believes she'll embarrass herself. Duane gives his daughter words of encouragement and quietly tells her that her mother is too fired up to not watch the Contest. Duane tells her that the competition is about to start and that she needs to get ready. The two share loving goodbyes and Duane returns to the couch. Carrie asks who that was and Duane says it was the Pokemon Center, confirming if his gym was closed today. Carrie excitedly says it is because her daughter is going to be a Coordinator. Carrie resumes tightly hugging her Persian. When Yazmyne gets off the phone, she joins the Coordinators backstage, where she is joined by Dante and her Pokemon. Dante says that he'll be back here for moral support, which Yazmye says that she'll need a lot of, leading her Pokemon to console her. Yazmyne tells Butterfree they are going to do their best and she recalls him. For the contest, Elsie acts as the master of ceremonies, and all twenty-seven Coordinators are lined up on stage for the competition, applauded by the audience. Elsie then introduces the judges, Viridian City's Nurse Joy, Mr. Contest of the Pokemon Association, and Top Coordinator Yuma. The Coordinators return backstage, and Elsie begins the Virdian City Contest. '' ''The competition begins with a Vileplume dazzling the audience with a Petal Dance. A Marill follows with a powerful Hydro Pump to deliver glistening dew onto the stage. An Onix, however, plunders in its attempt to wrap a Sandstorm around its Iron Tail. Dante comments to Yazmyne that appeal blunders really happen. After the appeal, Nick promises to Dante and Yazmyne that he will deliver. Nick is up fourth as the fourth appeal and he calls out Hitmonchan who lands on stage in a confident pose before giving the audience a sharp glare. In Petalburg City, Carrie remarks that Hitmonchan looks confident and very well trained, giving Yazmyne tough competition. The Fighting-Type opens with two powerful, rapid Mach Punches, sending a two surges of force into the stands, so fast that it was like they were sent at the same time, earning praise from Elsie. Nick then has Hitmonchan show off its muscles with Bulk Up, and Hitmonchan is outlined win a flaming red and he builds energy. The Punching Pokemon then ignites its fists with Thunder Punch, and has them clash for mighty shocks. Hitmonchan then shocks himself. Yazmyne is very worried, but Nick demonstrates that it's all part of the appeal as the electricity engulfs Hitmonchan's body and shows off its powerful muscles even more through a flex while Hitmonchan confidently keeps his fists locked together. The judges praise Nick's appeal, and he earns a strong 28 from the appeal, leaving Yazmyne in awe as the crowd cheers. After a several more appeals, good and bad, Yazmyne is called out as Coordinator number twenty-two. Elsie tells the audience that this is Yazmyne's very first Contest, but it may be her last as she intends to compete in the Indigo League. Even so, Elsie encourages the audience to give Yazmyne a warm Viridian City welcoming. Dante wishes Yazmyne luck. Carrie and Duane watch intently Yazmyne is initially overwhelmed by the lights and crowd of people, but she steels herself to ignore all of them. Yazmyne stares at Butterfree's Poke Ball and promises to do her best. Yazmyne calls out Butterfree, telling him to "storm the stage." Butterfree emerges from his PokeBall and the lights naturally shine on Butterfree's wings for a wonderful, natural entrance. Yazmyne is amazed by Butterfree's beauty herself, but quickly refocuses. At Yazmyne's command, Butterfree unleashes a force with Gust. The Gust proves very strong and reaches the back of the stage. Nick compliments the power of that Gust and Dante confirms that Yazmyne caught Butterfree not too long, so they trained for hours over the last three days just to do this much. Elsie compliments the force and Yazmyne tells Butterfree to keep the wind under control and dance around. Just as they practiced Butterfree executes to make a spiral of wind. Yazmyne becomes excited as tells Butterfree is hit the vortex with Stun Spore. Butterfree releases bright yellow dust from his wings to color the amazing vortex golden-yellow. Dante compliments it, but Nick is skeptical. The audience cheers wildly, and Yazmyne feeds on the cheers, but she notices, along with Elsie, that Butterfree's Gust is coming much more powerful, quickly becoming out of control, leading Yazmyne to give a look of fright and panic. Major Events *Yazmyne registers for the Viridian City Contest *The Viridian City Contest begins *Nick is revealed to own a Hitmonchan Characters Human *Yazmyne *Nick *Dante *Elsie *Coordinators *Nurse Joy *Mr. Contesta *Yuma Pokemon *Bulbasaur (Yazmyne's) *Pidgey (Yazmyne's) *Spinarak (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Scyther (Nick's) *Hitmonchan (Nick's) *Beedrill (Dante's) *Persian (Carrie's) *Delcatty (Elsie's) *Skitty (Elsie's; flashback) *Chansey (Nurse Joy's) *Vileplume *Marill *Onix *Gulpin *Makuhita *Venonat *Raticate *Nincada *Electrike *Graveler *Wingull *Kecleon *Spinda *Weepinbell Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Battles Ablaze